Double Daybreak Special Event - Travel to the Twin Towers
Event Time *'Start: '''25 December 2017 *'End: 2 January 2018 How to Participate #Players can access the event through the icon at the Lobby Interface by clicking on 2 different icons. #Clickin on '''Barren Desert icon ( ) will lead players to the Barren Desert map, and clicking on Twin Towers icon ( ) will lead players to the Twin Towers map #At the start of the event, all players have only Barren Desert icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. #After exploring the Barren Desert map by using Barren Shovel ( ) on the map for awhile, there is a chance to find the Twin Treasure Towers (双子塔藏宝) (the map will be appeared on the 10th times of exploration). #Players can use Twin Treasure Towers (双子塔藏宝) map they found in Barren Desert map to unlock the Twin Towers icon ( ) in the Lobby Interface. Barren Desert Map #Players can use Barren Shovel ( ) to explore the map. #Barren Shovel can be obtained from Winter Celebration Event or Item Mall (Exploration Package and Big Exploration Package). #Players can explore a total of 16 locations within the map, each location needs a different number of shovels. #At the bottom of the map interface, from right to left, the interface will show the current number of shovels players have, the best reward for the exploration on all 16 locations in the current Barren Desert map, the number of shovels required for the next exploration, and the refresh button (switching current Barren Desert map to the new one). #One of all 16 rewards from 16 locations will most likely appear to be the best reward for exploration and players can get at most only one of it. #Switching the current Barren Desert map ( ) costs 5 Diamonds on the first try and adds 5 additional diamonds for each subsequent refresh. #There is no limit on the number of refreshes. Each refresh can consume at most 50 Diamonds within a day, the additional cost will be refreshed at 11.59 PM and then the cost will be started from 5 Diamonds on the first refresh of the next day again. #If players have completed the exploration on all 16 locations, they can click the refresh button to refresh the map for free 1 time. #In the exploration, Broken Jigsaw Puzzle ( ) and Perfect Jigsaw Puzzle ( ) can also be found on the map. They can be used to exchange for various items in Winter Celebration Event. Twin Towers Map #Players can use Twin Treasure Towers (双子塔藏宝) map they found in Barren Desert map to access on Twin Towers map. #Players need Twin Dices ( ) for exploration in the map. #Twin Dices can be obtained from Winter Celebration Event or Item Mall (Twin Package and Big Twin Package). #Players can explore a total of 6 floors of the map with 2 different routes. #The map's routes are divided into: Land of Eternity → Rainforest → Desert Ruins → Between The Stars → Lava World → Tower of the Scorching Sun Land of Eternity → Rainforest → Desert Ruins → Between The Stars → Glacier World → Tower of the Freezing Moon #Each floor of the map consumes a different number of Twin Dices, players can see the consumption rate below the dice button. #Each time players pass through the current floor, they will receive a random item between Broken Jigsaw Puzzle or Perfect Jigsaw Puzzle. #Upon arriving on the current floor, players need to go to the End Point of the floor to access the next floor. #Even the number of points for moving exceed the End Point of the current floor, players will be placed at the starting point of the next floor anyway. #Two different routes for the map are Tower of the Scorching Sun for searching Eternal Battlefield Equipment and Tower of the Freezing Moon for searching Hero Skins. When players reach the End Point at the 4th floor Between The Stars they can select to go to Lava World or Glacier World on the 5th floor. If players repeat the 4th floor again, they can choose to go on Lava World or Glacier World on the 5th floor again. (In the picture: Left = Lava World (熔岩世界) / Right = Glacier World (冰川世界)) #Broken Jigsaw Puzzle ( ) and Perfect Jigsaw Puzzle ( ) can also be found in the map. They can be used to exchange for various items in Winter Celebration Event. #If players pass Tower of the Scorching Sun or Tower of the Freezing Moon, they can choose to explore on any floor of the map they already passed and the floor they choose to explore will be automatically refreshed the next time they explore. (In the picture: Land of Eternity (永恒之地), Rainforest (热带雨林), Desert Rains (沙漠遗迹), Between The Stars (星辰之间), Glacier World (冰川世界)) ---- ----